


It's Us Against The World

by shipping_enthusiast



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I really hope y'all like this, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, alternate universe - the originals, hybrid Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_enthusiast/pseuds/shipping_enthusiast
Summary: The Original family has stuck together for centuries. Although sometimes they fight and argue with each other they come back together because always and forever. An oath that they made to each other and an oath that they would never break, and Clarke would make sure of that.Bellamy’s new position of Alpha came with new challenges in his life. He had to gain strength for him and his pack. Bellamy now struggles to keep them from being hunted by anyone who wants to get rid of his kind. He’ll do anything to protect them. His pack. His responsibility.





	1. I’ve Tasted Blood And It Is Sweet

There they were sitting in the living room enjoying one’s company as often as they do. Wells was sitting on the recliner reading some novel, sipping his drink. Murphy and Roan were sitting on the opposite ends of the coach with their snack in between them. Clarke was reading the daily newspaper in the seat across from Wells and next to the sloppy boys. Anya was on the floor with a towel and some bleach trying to get the blood off a very precious carpet.

“I did not compel the Prince of Monte Carlo to give us this carpet for you to have your dinner drip blood on it!” hissed Anya at the boys.

Anya continued to rub the carpet as hard as she could. The blood was not as visible as it was before when the girl’s blood first started to flow, but there was still a slight pink tint.

“Heathens! I live with a bunch of heathens!” yelled Anya. Anya had little patience it came to her brothers. So, it was no surprise to Clarke when Anya picked up the girl and sped her out of the house.

Wells being Wells continued to sip on his cup of blood as the other two boys cleaned themselves up. Just as fast as Anya left, she came back at the same speed.

Anya gave Roan and Murphy a pointed look, one they been accustomed to and ignored it.

“The least you could do is drink blood like Wells.”

The boys fell into a fit of laughter as if that sentence from Anya was one of the funniest things they ever heard. “I don’t know about you John, but I like to have fun and with the way our dear brother does things, I would die of boredom.” Roan teased. Murphy’s laughter increased as he listened.

“Fuck off, Roan.” Wells barked. “At least I’m not drawing attention to us.”

This was what Clarke was waiting for. In her newspaper, there was an article that was quite interesting. Apparently, there had been some sightings of some mysterious vicious animal attacking a few townies in the woods.

“Talking about that.” Clarke cleared her throat before continuing. Everyone was now looking up and paying attention to her. “We compel after we feed. There’s no reason to let people know we’re back just yet.”

They arrived at Arkadia about a month ago. They had a lovely manor come into their possession as well as some cars and such. They believed in settling before letting everyone of their enemies know they were ready and waiting for the most perfect time to strike an attack.

“As we all know, someone is out to kill us all and if we don’t find out who, they will succeed.”

Clarke glanced around the room. Wells was now standing ready to leave as fast as he can while Roan and Murphy tried to hide their fear with coldness. Anya was just listening to Clarke as she said things in such a casual manner but still managed to get the urgency across.

“Roan and I will mingle with the adults while you three enroll at the high school.” Anya stated.

It was such a tedious concept for them. They’ve been alive for more than a thousand years and they were going to enroll in high school. Whenever there was a threat Anya and Roan would act as their guardians while Wells, Clarke, and Murphy would enroll in the local high school. It was a common practice they picked up when they realized that the adolescents had a looser tongue when it came down to information about the enemy.

“A thousand-year-old in high school, brilliant.” Murphy mumbled. As if any vampire couldn’t hear that from a mile away.

Murphy always hated schooling, ever since he was a little boy. None of their parents could get Murphy to engage in tapping into the clever and devious brain of his. Although he hated the learning part of education, he certainly enjoyed the social game.

“As if you don’t enjoy being the loner and you always leave the work to Clarke and me.” Wells scoffed.

And of course, Wells was the golden boy. He would be the student athlete that was such an overachiever and the teachers’ pet.

“Please, I’m the only one that ever gets results and you know it” Clarke huffed.

They were all going to start to chime in, but Clarke lifted her hand. At that motion, everyone’s thoughts stayed in their mouths.

Clarke walked to the closes window and stared at the moon. It was nice and bright for tonight. The sky was lit brightly by the white glow of the full moon. Clarke could always just stare at the moon until it hid behind the sun’s rays.

Due to her vampire hearing, Clarke could hear a faint but strong howl.

“Are you going?” Everyone questioned at the same time.

After so many years of being together, they were sure they had some telepathic connection.

“Like I would ever miss a full moon.” Clarke smirked.

Clarke stated heading out through the back door when Murphy yelled out for her.

“Be careful, you never know what’s lurking around the woods.”

Clarke snorted at that. “Yeah I do, my two idiot brothers.” 

She took off running into the woods shedding clothes as she got close to the woods. Once she removed all of her clothes, she let her bones crack. The pain was not there, but instead the exhilarating thrill.

Clarke’s transformation was horrible the first time many full moons ago. Breaking her mother’s curse had been a hardship, but with the help of her siblings, the idea of feeling the dirt in her paws as she ran in the wilderness had become tangible. Now, when she shifts to her wolf form, she feels a thrill and not the pain of her bone breaking. Her being a hybrid was a blessing for her and her family, but for everyone else, it was their worst nightmare.

There were some legends and stories that have been passed down for centuries about the white wolf. Some bad, but also some were good. These stories had been about the rare time, she let others see her in her wolf form. Though Clarke had been cautious about making sure those that seen her in wolf form had not also seen her in human form. So, the white wolf was in no way shape or form connected to Clarke Griffin nor the Original family.

Clarke’s wolf form was breathtaking. Her blue eyes were clearer; a light cerulean blue matching the clear blue oceans of the world. Her fur white as snow with a tint of blonde as if she was a very light roasted marshmallow. The moon’s light was being reflected by her fur.

Her statement to her siblings was true. Clarke has not missed a full moon since she broke the cures. She intended to transform each moon after losing so many. 

Clarke ran through the forest clawing her paws into the soft rich dirt. Time barely passing for her. This how Clarke spent every full moon. Yes, she can shift to her wolf form whenever she wanted, but there was something about transforming during the full moon. It’s almost as if she could be one with the moon.

After a few hours of trotting, Clarke could hear she was getting near a pack. There was a shift in scent in the air. Instead of crisp clean air, it turned musty and suffocating. If Clarke were to guess, she would say they’re at least five wolves. From the new scent, she guessed that they were hard at work. Clarke followed the scent to the nearby lake. Usually, Clarke would turn away and frolic away from the pack, but she felt a pull to that direction.

It would be hard to blend in with the surroundings, but danger be damned. Clarke got closer to the lake looking at the pack spar. She settled to the floor as if she was hunting for prey. The wolves were about her size one younger than the others but barely. She had that doe eyed look. Her fur was a soft black but had such an intensity in her black eyes. 

Clarke cocked her head to the side wondering why the pack was sparing when they should be running, enjoying the air between their fur. Also, why hadn’t they noticed her? She wasn’t hiding, but she wasn’t being too obvious either. If they knew where to look, they could see her no problem.

The other wolf had a greatly beautiful gradient grey fur. He was bulkier than the younger wolf, but he was definitely getting his ass beat by her. There were also two other wolves just lounging around. This was one of Clarke’s favorite sight to see during the full moon. The interaction and the dynamics between different packs were always strange to her. Clarke had seen large pack hunting for their prey. She had seen other packs running enjoying their nature. That was further away from this pack. They were training. There were so few of them. Too little of them to be barely considered a pack. Something had to happen here. Great. A supernatural war was exactly what Clarke needed. Though the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

_My is this pack weird. _Clarke thought.

There was obviously something going on with them. There were so little of them, none seem to be the Alpha, and there were no older wolves either. All of them seem to be young.

Suddenly, Clarke started to hear a bristling sound between the bushes behind her. Being a hybrid definitely had its perks for Clarke. Before the figure behind her could launch and attack her, she dashed forward. Once again, something in the air had shifted. As she sprinted from her spot, she picked up the new scent.

She followed along the lake the smell getting more intense. The smell was woodsy with some hint of spice. 

_Wolfsbane._

She needed to warn them. Clark looked around seeing she was still being chased she also noticed another figure on the other side of the river from the pack at the pack was trotting to the water. The closer they got to the water the more endangered they would be. Going around the lake would make Clark too late and going the Direction her Chaser was coming from would also take her too long. She was left with one choice.

Clarke jumped as far into the lake as she could. Her skin started to burn but she didn't have much time to think of that, no she had to warn the pack. Clarke quickly paddled her way across the lake and once she arrived at the shore, she's sprinted downstream. It only took her a minute to see that she wasn't being traced anymore.

She was so close to them. The young wolf headed towards the shallow part of the lake for a drink. Clarke rushed into her, pushing her away from the lake. She heard some snarled and some growls. Clarke couldn't care less as long as they were away from the water. The young wolf got up and lunged at Clarke. The others were either trying to get them to separate or also to nip at her too.

Finally, they pulled Clarke away and she was pinned down. 

The wolf holding her down with larger than her. She looked completely the opposite of her. As she looked elegant and graceful, he looked harsh and troubled.

Even though he looked troubled he was beautiful. Contrary to the younger wolf’s soft black fur, his fur was deep and rich in its darkness. His eyes were intense and panic. His need to protect his pack was on high alert here. They all probably thought she was trying to hurt his pack. He was definitely Alpha.

Clarke could struggle a bit and take him off of her, but she was interested to see where this would go. Clarke moved her head to the side to see the others behind on the wolfsbane was coming downstream. If any of it touched the others, it would burn them like she was burnt.

She quickly pushed him off and sprinted towards the water. She let herself get burned knowing it wouldn't kill her, but it would for the others. They saw the smoke coming from the burning of her skin. They slowly backed away as she limped out of the water.

Suddenly the one with the gray fur started to kneel and transform back. The bones breaking to fit the form of a human skeleton once again. The rays of the sun were starting to shine, while the brightness of the Moon started to fade.

All of them started to fall to the pain of the transformation. They all headed towards the back of the woods again.

It was just her and the alpha and neither of them were transforming back.


	2. It Was A Hell Of A Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think it would've taken me so long to update but school is really kicking my ass rn but hopefully the next chapter won't take so long!

Clarke looked at the Alpha’s eyes once again. His eyes were full of pity and empathy as he tried to look for her scorched marks on her fur. The older burns weren’t there anymore, had she been a regular werewolf her body would still have the scars to prove it. Vampires had faster and better healing than werewolves. That was just a known, but hardly anyone knew why. It was a long story, one that she and her siblings kept close to their chest. The vampire community almost knew nothing of their origin. All they knew was that the first vampires that ever existed were the Original Family, from the oldest, Anya, to the youngest, Murphy.

It all started centuries ago. Jake Griffin, Abigail Griffin, and Thelonious Jaha had traveled to the new world along with their children: Anya, Roan, Clarke, Wells, and John. Now, not everyone was their biological child, but that didn’t matter. Anya, Roan, and John’s parents had died when the plague took their lives, along with Thelonious’ wife. The Griffins and Thelonious were close to each of the children’s parents and decided, as a group, to take care of the children as one family.

This transition into a new family dynamic had taken a few years to get used to, more so for the older children, but they conquered the obstacle. They lived peacefully in a small settlement that would later be known as Arkadia. For years they were happy with their life. They had everything they could possibly have and want in those times. That all changed when once again they had all lost another parent.

During one full moon, Jake Griffin had been torn to shreds by an uncontrollable beast. The tragedy struck everyone in all the harshest ways possible, more so Abby. So that night, Abigail called upon her dark magic to make her children more powerful than the werewolves that killed her husband. She forced upon them the power of superhuman strength, speed, agility, and healing in tenfold compared to the abilities of werewolves. They were so young when they turned, to this day Anya still looked 22 and Roan 21 while the younger three still looked 18.

The wolf took a step closer trying hard to find her injuries but to no avail. Before he could get any closer, multiple darts were being shot at them. She could smell the wolfsbane that they were laced with. Her nostrils being strongly irritated by the poison. Clarke has been alive for so long that she acquired the skill to be able to smell it. They both started running towards the shooters, magically avoiding each dart that came their way.

As they got closer to dusk and it started to become a bright morning, wolfsbane wasn’t the only scent she picked up now. She could smell skin starting to be scorched by the hot rays of the sun. Their shooters had been stupid enough not to hide in the shadows of the forest. Clarke started sprinting and rushed one of their assailants against a tree. She didn’t recognize him. His eyes were full of absolutely nothing. No emotions at all, just emptiness. She snarled at the vampire in his face, having him pinned up. She could rip his head off right now, but she could use this to her advantage. Instead, Clarke pressed her paw against his head and snapped his neck. She dragged him across the floor hiding him in a dark secluded area. He’d have to wait until the sunset to go back where he came from unless he wanted to die. The other assailant was being tossed into the sun by the wolf. The flames engulfing her, turning her into ash.

Once she saw her completely burn to ash, Clarke took off running. She did not have the time for nonsense. But once again, the wolf was chasing after her. She was faster and more agile than him. She could hear him trying to get as close as possible chasing her through the great obstacles of the forest. He’d be chasing her forever.

She had to lose him. Clarke zig-zagged between the trees in a pattern that she made it look like it wasn’t a pattern. After all these centuries, these woods were mostly the same. A few minor changes like a young tree here and there, but mostly the same. When Abby turned her children right here in this forest, the woods had witnessed the after mass. For each aspect of the spell Abby used to turn them into vampires, nature found a balance, a loophole, against them. For their long lives that came from a white oak tree that was in front of their old cabin, that same tree could take their lives.

Clarke continued to sprint toward the family’s manor when she heard his bones cracking. Her curiosity got the better of her as she slowed down and looked back. Although he tried to chase and attack her, she had respect for the wolf because he managed to have more transformation control than most. As she walked toward him, his screams getting louder and his pain getting larger. He was hunched over fallen on the ground. His back and broad shoulders defined by every muscle. His forearms showcasing every vain as he gripped the earth. He picked up his head and looked into her eyes. The same intense stare repeating itself. The dark eyes looking into her blue ones. Clarke studied his face, the constellation of freckles coloring his soft cheeks, his black curly hair sweeping across his forehead. He was just as much of beautiful man as he was a wolf. Finally, Clarke broke the gaze and took off to the manor.

“How was your night my dear sister?” Roan asked. Clarke had just arrived back to the manor and Roan being the early bird he is, was already up and about.

“Well let’s see. I was enjoying the night, frolicking through the woods when I find a small pack that must be all teenage wolves and then suddenly, we’re being attacked with wolfsbane darts.” Clarke listed the events that happened to her like she was reading off their damn grocery list.

Roan vamped across the room and grabbed her face to inspect her. He looked all over making sure his sister was fine. “I’m fine Roan. I was lucky.” He looked over her once more before letting her go.

“You have to start being more careful on these runs of yours, Clarke.” Roan called out as he made his up the stairs to his bedroom. His voice, full of worry for her. They all felt a sense of overprotectiveness when it came to each other. They had stuck to each other’s side through the dark ages to now. Just like they promised. _Always and Forever. _

Halfway up the stairs, Roan looked back. “And Clarke get ready. You don’t wanna be late on your first day of school.” He smirked and continued on his way. He was right of course. It was 6:30 in the morning and school started at 8.

Clarke made her way up the stairs. She peaked her head into Wells’ bedroom seeing he was already gathering himself and his school materials. She retreated from his bedroom and opened the door across the hall. In there, there was a snoring Murphy. Clarke quietly walked towards his bed and lifted the mattress. Murphy went flying across the room hitting the wall as if he was a watermelon being catapulted. Wells quickly barged in and started laughing into a fit at the sight in front of him, Clarke joining along with his laughter with her own. John got up slowly giving them both a glare. They all knew what was coming next.

“5 seconds.” Is all Murphy said. Wells and Clarke vamping out of the house. They ran as fast as they could heading back into the forest Clarke just left. Tag, out of all things they do, was one of their favorite pastimes. She could still hear Wells’ laughter in her ears as she ran. Her smile wide across her face. For just a second, she could enjoy her time with her brothers. She heard a snap of a branch, Clarke stopped and looked around seeing nothing but trees. There was another snap. “Damn it.” Clarke breathed out. The next thing she knew someone snapped her neck.

Clarke woke up a bit groggy and lightheaded. She heard snickers as she opened her eyes. She was on the couch in the living room. Clarke looked towards the kitchen to see all of her siblings sitting at the kitchen island.

“Hurry before your cereal gets soggy.” Anya told Clarke as she pulled out a stool next to her. Clarke made her way to the island, sitting down in front of her bowl.

“What kind? O negative?” Clarke questioned before picking up the spoon in her bowl.

“No, lucky charms and 2 percent milk.” Murphy let out. His comments were still too early at this time of day. Everyone else let out small giggles as she just rolled her eyes. “Yes, it’s lucky charms and o neg.” Wells answered. With that, they all ate in peace, content with each other’s company.

The lot of them eyed all the keys by the garage door. Anya was the first one to reach for keys. “G-Wagon.” Anya called out. Roan called the Tesla and Clarke got the Harley. The two younger brothers fighting for the jeep.

“Let go of the keys Murphy.” Wells said as they pulled the keys back and forth. “No, I want the jeep.”

They’ve been at it for five minutes but for Clarke, it felt like an eternity, even Anya and Roan left her alone to settle the bickering. “Literally, someone just take the mustang or the Porsche or any of the cars. We’re going to be late. Wells, you love the Mercedes just take it.” Clarke pleaded with her brothers. When Murphy pulled the keys back one last time, Wells let go of the keys sending Murphy flying for the second time that day. Satisfied with himself, Wells was smirking at Murphy on the floor.

They all left at the same time with Clarke leading them. The manor they have was on the outskirts of Arkadia. The drive there was nice. The breeze hitting Clarke, it was refreshing considering earlier it burnt her nostrils. She had healed completely by now, especially with the nap that Murphy gave her. She was surprised she had enough time to get herself together after all. She saved a wolf pack, snapped another vampire’s neck, avoided said wolf pack’s alpha, spent time with her family, took a much-needed nap and all before 8 in the morning. Safe to say it was a productive day already.

Clarke pulled into the school parking lot, parking in a spot where Murphy and Wells could park next to her. Clarke took off her helmet and settled it on her hips waiting for the other two.

“You forgot your backpack.” Wells said as he threw her bag to her. The bag almost weighing nothing. “Did you even put anything in there?” Wells asked.

Clarke just shrugged.

“I just brought myself.” Murphy announced as he got out of the car. “Now why would you bring the classic black 1966 convertible mustang to the high school?” Murphy shook his finger to Wells.

“Because I wasn’t going to bring my beloved Mercedes with these criminals. Plus, I know you love this mustang. Be a shame if something her to happen to it. Also, who brings a Mercedes to school like really?”

The three of them entered the school heading towards the administration office. The halls were full of teenagers talking amongst themselves, teachers already annoyed by the noise, and the office was no better. People were chatting and doing a bunch of tedious paperwork. Clarke never understood why everyone on Earth wasted their time on work. Humans had a time limit on this Earth. Their time, every second of their life, was precious.

They arrived in front of the receptionist’s desk smiling politely at her. Murphy leaned down and stared intently at her eyes. “You’re going to enroll the three of us: John Murphy, Wells Jaha, & Clarke Griffin, as seniors in this godforsaken school without any of the proper documents and without questions. Understood?”

The woman’s pupils were larger and darker due to Murphy’s complement. She nodded her head and started typing away. Shortly after, the lady handed them three schedules. They all look at their schedule, happy with them they left the office. 

“See you guys later.” Wells said to his sibling breaking apart from them. They all went their separate ways to collect information.

Surprisingly, they didn’t have any classes together except for the last one, local history. As they walked into the classroom, they watched for anyone suspicious. Clarke noticed a young girl with intense black eyes, just like the wolf from earlier. Clarke smiled at her, hoping to come off as friendly as possible.

“As we all know, Unity Day is next month.” The teacher, Mr. Kane, announced. “Unity Day is the day 12 local campsites joined together as one village that is Arkadia now. These 12 – “

“It was 13.” Wells interrupted.

Clarke smirked. The 50-minute class was filled with so many misconceptions about the past that Wells was starting to get annoyed. They had seen many empires rise and fall, even helped and abided in some. Wells would know this of course; he did help put together the towns archives, under a different name of course. Hell, they were the only ones left from the 13th campsite.

“Excuse me?” Kane questioned.

“He said there were 13 campsites.” Murphy replied.

“I can assure there were 12 campsites that made up Arkadia.”

“And I can assure you that if you’d go to the town’s archives, they would tell you that the only family that survived from 13, helped form Arkadia with the other 12.”

“And you are?”

“Wells Jaha.”

“Well Mr. Jaha, I don’t know how you think- “

“He’s actually right.”

Clarke turned her head to see where the nice deep strong voice was coming from. There, leaning on the door, was the same beautiful man from this morning. It was nice to see him in a different setting. Not so much on high alert like before. Right away his focus shifted towards Clarke. Their eyes met for just a quick second and in that one second, he knew what she was.

“Bellamy! Nice to see you back in these halls.” Kane said.

Their gaze only breaking due to the interruption. They continued their conversation, but Clarke was tuning it out. Bellamy, she mouthed, getting the feeling of saying his name with her tongue.

As Bellamy continued talking to Kane, he kept glancing at the blonde beauty. Her eyes were almost as blue as the wolf that saved him and his pack. It couldn’t be her, he thought, she smelled like one of them.

Finally, the bell rang, and she and two boys made a hasty exit out of the classroom.

“I have to go.” Bellamy said as he tried to follow her through the halls. The crowd pushing and shoving trying to leave the school in a hurry. Thus, he caught the sight of her pushing the doors and walking outside. As he got closer, he started to hear pieces of their conversation.

“Are you sure Josephine doesn’t have it Murphy?” She questioned.

He’s heard the name Murphy before, but Bellamy couldn’t exactly place from where, but if anything had to do Josephine it wasn’t good.

“Yes, I went in her mind and I didn’t see anything. Wells even questioned Jade and nothing.” The boy named Murphy motioned to the boy next to him.

Bellamy didn’t even realize how close he had gotten to them. He was practically standing right next to them.

Wells turned around looking curiously at Bellamy.

“Can we help you?”

Bellamy was at a lost of words. He looked carefully at the trio. He was sure he had seen them before. By the smell of things, Bellamy was sure they were all vampires. The more full moon transitions he had gone through, the more he was able to sniff out vampires and these three were no different.

“Wolf.” The blonde whispered delicately.

Her voice was laced with amusement as she let the syllable out of her mouth. The other two looked at her with a questioning look on their faces. Slowly, she nodded her head answering an unspoken question. The situation was beyond Bellamy’s comprehension, as far as he knew vampires couldn’t smell werewolves. Then again, he didn’t go about making friends with the vampires around here.

“Clarke Griffin, what are you doing around these parts?” an annoying voice said behind him.

“Hello to you too, Josephine” Clarke smiled sweetly at her. “but I think you know why, Josie”

At last, Bellamy turned around to see her. It took everything in his power not to reach into her chest cavity and pull out her heart. Josephine carefully eyed Bellamy up and down taking the fact that he was still alive.

“Bellamy, what a surprise to see you here.”

“Oh, I’m sure it is.” Bellamy snickered.

“Kill anyone last night, you know how uncontrollable you beast can get sometimes.”

Before Bellamy could come up with a defense for his species, Clarke started to speak again.

“Let’s go for a drive Josie.”

Clarke tossed her keys towards Wells as he did as well. Bellamy had never seen Josephine take an order so well as she did at this moment. She didn’t come up with any retort, instead, she just slid in the passenger seat with no qualms.

The others left as Clarke slid into the mustang. She carefully looked at him, showing a beautiful smile towards him.

“Goodbye Bellamy. See you soon.” She said as she turned on the car.

“Bye Clarke.” Is all he said.

After she left the parking lot, Bellamy made his way to his house hastily. As he arrived, he got out of his truck, rushing upstairs to his study. He made no stop to welcome his pack that was residing in the living room.

He slammed the door open, possibly a little too hard, but that wasn’t his concern right now. Bellamy kept repeating the names. _Murphy, Wells, and Clarke._

_Clarke Griffin._

That’s all he about as he shuffled through his research. Finally, he landed on a photo of the three of them raising a glass to something, that dated back to the 1920s.

_Shit, _he thought.

What the hell were the originals doing in his home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find and talk to me on Tumblr @ shippingenthusiast  
Hope y'all enjoy this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Find and talk to me on Tumblr @ shippingenthusiast  
Hope y'all enjoy this fic!


End file.
